The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A thin client device or zero client device is a computer solution whose major role is to connect a physical machine or virtual machine via remote access protocol using the operating system (OS) and other applications programmed in the hardware. A thin client device can be a small device with minimal requirement for hardware such as keyboard, mouse, monitor, universal series bus (USB) port or Ethernet card, and can therefore be particular useful for education, health care, gaming, advertisement, or other uses. Once a remote session is established to a server using a thin client device, all the user activity is processed on the remote server, which can be a physical machine or a virtual machine, and the data is stored back in the remote server. Accordingly, the thin clients devices provide high security by storing data in a centralized location if having been configured appropriately to enhance security.
However, it is time-consuming and takes a lot of efforts for an administrator to configure all of the thin client devices one by one manually based on respective deployment location and need, especially when the thin client devices correspond respectively to different types of configuration developed by different vendors.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.